Unnessary
by heartandsoul76
Summary: addition to june 6,2008 espiode Alexis hears Sonny called spinelli a freaky boy and asked him to apologize to spinelli.
1. Chapter 1

**Unneccessary-ch 1**

**- Summary: This is an addition to Friday, June 6, 2008-After Sonny called Spinelli 'freaky boy'. Rated-T**

Spinelli is sitting on the docks crying. Leyla walks up and asked if she can help. Alexis walks up and stops. She watches them and hear Spinelli, tell Leyla that Sonny called him a 'freaky boy'. She leaves.

Sonny is trying to convince Jason to help him. "Sorry, Sonny, but that's not my problem. It's not yours either. It's your father, he needs help. Sonny and as long as you keep brailing him out, he's not going to get the help he needs. Now I understand he's your father but you don't own him anything."

"But you own, Monica. You bended over backwards to make sure she didn't go to jail for hitting Sam. You went as far as trying to cover it totally up. She could have killed her Jason. Now you stand here and tell me I can't do the same for my father. Bull!"

''Monica got the help she needed."

"And how do you know, my father won't do the same."

"I'm sorry, Sonny, but I can't."

"Ok. Look, I'm sorry. You're right. My father got his self into this, he has to get his self out. Thanks for your help anyway." Sonny said and leaves. He gets outside and stops. ''You wants to play hardball, Sullivan. Fine. Let's play. Because in the next 24 hours your whole world is going to collapse." He gets into his limo, closes the door and order the driver to go. Then he pushes a button and a computer comes out of the back of the seat in front of him. "Let's starts with your money, then you."

Ten minutes later, Alexis show up at Jason's office. "Look if this about the Zaccharas…"

"Have you seen Sonny."

"He just left."

''Jack Sullivan had Mike beaten up. From my understanding Sonny approach him. And it didn't do any good."

"Alexis why are you here?"

"I assumed Sonny asked you for help, what did you say?"

"I told him no."

"How did he take it?"

"Well, he said ok, I'm right. He understand and left. Why am I telling you this? And why do you care? How the hell did you know?"

"Hmmm. I guess you know more then two words, afterall." She said and leaves.

Alexis gets into her car and makes a phone call. "Hello." Sonny answers.

"Sonny meet me at my house in an hour."

"Is Kristina alright?"

"Yeah,I need you to meet me in an hour, it's important."

"Ok, fine, I'll be there."

"Great, I'll be waiting."

'


	2. Chapter 2

**Unnecessary ch. 2**

Sonny begin the ride home. Dinner. He begin to wonder. Why would Alexis invite me over to dinner? Uh, ah, I wonder is this another way of her trying to win me over so I would give up Kristina. Not! Sorry, Alexis, I love you, but I'm not giving up our daughter. However, I can't wait to see how you're going to tried to convince me, I hope you're planning on using Carly's methods.

Alexis couldn't believe what she just did. Invited Sonny to dinner, in a hour. She hasn't even got home yet. And furthermore, she hasn't started cooking. Nevertheless, she could back down now. What he said to Spinelli, was rude and mean and he had no right. And she had to fixed it, even if it did mean sleeping with him.

Twenty minutes later. Alexis makes it home and begin cooking. She is in the kitchen when the lights started to flicker. She turns the aile down and goes answer the door. "Maxie what's up?"

"Kate asked me to bring this over to you." She took the garment and looks at it. "This is beautiful but tell her I'm not changing my mind."

"She didn't tell me why she was sending it."

"Good. Then I'll tell her myself."

"Ok, bye."

"Maxie, why are you prostituting yourself? Don't you think better of yourself then that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You sleeping with Johnny Zacchara and making sure Lulu sees it, for 20,000. Courtesy of Claudia Zacchara."

"That's not prostitution it's revenage on Lulu."

"Sleeping with any one for monetary gain, is prostitution I don't care how you try to spend it. And it's illegal."

"Next, you're going to say how disappointed Mac would be if he finds out about this."

"Actually I was going to say you're so desperate for a man that you have to go after someone's else instead of getting your own. Is you that's much of a slut, no man want you."

"I don't need this from a self-righteous bitch."

"All I'm saying Maxie is you better then what people making you out to be. And you're a damn fool, to let people prostitute you out like that, you were Logan's whore, now you're Claudia's. That's all I'm saying and it's not worth it. And if you keep it up, that career of yours would go down the drain, Maxie. Also, so you know, Johnny loves Lulu and it's going to take more then a hired slut, to make him cheat on her. Just so you know. Bye. Bye." Maxie turns around and leaves.


End file.
